Confidence
by dippytrippy122
Summary: Duck never seems to end up on top. So when the Loonatics go out Lexi decides to go cheer him up. What happens in there changes their lives forever. Again please review nicely.


Desclaimer: I do not own Loonatics Unleashed and sadly never will.

**Confidence**

Duck lay on his bed staring up towards the ceiling. He was thinking, and with good reason too. For on their most previous mission he had almost been killed if Ace hadn't save him. He was always shadowed by Ace. He was always saved by Ace. Sometimes he felt more of a burden to the team then a part of it. However he always kept those thoughts hidden. He hadn't left his room for a while. Just laying there and thinking. He had stayed like this for quite a while before a knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. "Who is it?" The orange mallard asked not moving his eyes from the ceiling. "Guess who!" A feminine voice called who Duck knew very well. "Come in Lex." Duck called out not changing his position. The door cracked open and the team's blonde bunny was standing in the doorway. "Whatcha' doing?" She asked casually walking closer. "I'm just thinking is all." He responded not moving a muscle. Lexi came over to the side of Duck's bed and sat down next to him. For a while they were both silent just enjoying each other's company. Finally Lexi had enough. "So Duck... Is there anything in particular that is bothering you?" He didn't answer instantly however when he did his gaze fell upon the blonde bunny currently next to him. "Yeah there is Lex." Duck usually wasn't one to admit his problems to someone but he was always the closest to Lexi and trusted her with his life. She scouted closer to Danger after hearing this. "What is it then Duck?" She asked now practically touching him earning her a slight blush from Duck. "Well It's just that remember when Fudd called me the biggest screw-up action hero of all time? Well I'm starting to believe that It's true..." He trailed off putting his head in his hands slowly. Lexi and Duck were always the best of friends even though at times they may not show it so she hated seeing him upset. "Duck you know that's not true. You are probably the most important thing in my life!" She admitted putting an arm around his well-toned chest. Now Duck could no longer ignore the blush that was threatening to spread across his face. "Ummm... Lexi aren't you a little bit too close?" He asked her nervously. "Nonsense!" She said happily, snuggling in. Duck was used to friendly hugs between the two of them but this was taking it to a new level. He had a mix of emotions right now for Duck had always had a crush on the bunny that was now on his chest but... He was always scared that she would reject him so never got the courage to ask her if she felt the same way. The main reason of this being that he thought that she would say that they should just stay friends and nothing more. Also if that was true it could potentially damage their relationship for good so he always had decided against it. Now however with the two of them alone together in his room he felt a wave of courage overcome him. He knew it was now or never.

"Hey Lexi..." He began. "Uh huh..." She trailed off tiredly. "Ummm... Well it's just that I uhhh... have always... Well..." He stuttered. She opened her closed eyes and sat up turned towards his face. "Go on..." She said in a way as if expecting a complement. "Well... I have always thought that you were very cute and..." He told her stopping suddenly because of him being scared. "Yes Duck?" She asked now hoping that her true crush would accept her. Every other sound in the world seemed to stop for this final dramatic moment. Duck gathered up all the courage he could muster and then he finally said the words: "I love you Lexi Bunny!" Time itself seemed to stop for the two of them after the words had left his mouth. Silence following soon after. Then 10 seconds later which felt like an eternity to the two she gave him a full-body bear hug saying. "I never thought this day would come! I love you to Danger Duck!" Duck was for a word shocked and another ecstatic. He wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her tightly. Doing this as a reassuring sign that this wasn't a dream and what he was experiencing was truly real. Then he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Oh great there goes that moment." Duck thought as Lexi pulled out of his embrace. Thinking he took things to fast he closed his eyes expecting to meet Lexi's angry ones if he dare open them. However when he did his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Lexi's face was right in front of his own only about a cm apart. Then he felt a strange leathery feeling on his lips. Looking down he saw Lexi was kissing him. At first he was slightly nervous to oblige but soon he couldn't resist and deepened the kiss soon after. The two lay in each other's arms enjoying the silence that was all around them knowing that from now on life would become a lot better. Unbeknownst to them however was that a certain red road runner was outside their door sniggering. "Just wait till the guys hear about this!"

I know it wasn`t as good as it could have been but being my first one-shot I am proud of it.

Please read and review nicely. Until next time: See ya!


End file.
